Bleach Pen
by Chitaka
Summary: Uryuu has a stain on his cape and goes crazy. But what happens when he asks Ichigo for help? Um...ok its alot better than it sounds, its really funny though. Contains Minor language. Please reveiw!


**Bleach Pen**

A calm day in the Soul Society, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryuu would be going back to the world of the living in a few hours as soon as the portal was opened. Ichigo was off somewhere with Renji and Orihime was hanging out with Chad. Uryuu was alone, walking around the Rukon District, exploring the many shops, restaurants and other public areas the Soul Society had to offer. _It sure is a nice day _Uryuu stated to himself. He fixed his glasses and looked up at the sun and kept walking, paying almost no mind to the many children that were running through the streets happily.

"_**Grooowwwll"**_ Uryuu looked down at his growling stomach. _I guess it is time for a snack _he decided as he walked into a sushi bar. He sat down on a stool and he decided to order just 2 salmon rolls with Soy Sauce and wasabi.

About 5min later the big burly sushi chef came and placed the sushi in front of Uryuu.

"Thank you sir." Uryuu stated politely as he broke his chopsticks and picked up his first piece of sushi. He dipped it in some Soy Sauce and just as he was about to eat the delicious looking salmon roll, some of the Soy Sauce dripped from the sushi on to his prized, small, white cape that he was so obsessed over keeping clean. Uryuu's jaw dropped and he dropped the chopsticks and sushi on his plate, looking down at his no-longer-pure white cape he gulped one of those nervous, worried gulps.

"A…A…A…A………A STAIN!! OH MY GOD A STAIN!!" Uryuu shouted. "NO…No…NOOOOOO! I Need bleach, laundry detergent, anything…QUICK!!" He continued to scream as he ran straight out of the store to go find Orihime. He ran and ran all the way from west Rukon into the seireitei and found Orihime sitting alone on a nice peaceful (for the moment) hilltop.

"ORIHIME ORIHIME ORIHIME!!" Uryuu called in a frantic tone. Orihime stood up and turned to face a very flustered Uryuu racing towards her.

"Hi Uryuu, what's the hurry?" Orihime greeted cheerfully, smiling at him. Uryuu ran straight to her and shook her by the shoulders, creeping her out a bit.

"Orihime! Please tell me you have a Bleach Pen! I _need _one, look at the stain on my cape!" Uryuu exclaimed, almost all in one breath.

Orihime looked at Uryuu's cape. "Sorry Uryuu, I don't, why don't you ask Rukia, she just went to Capt. Ukitake's house for tea." She suggested. And with that Uryuu was off and running again, trying to get to the Squad 13 headquarters.

Upon arriving at the HQ, Uryuu noticed it was not quite as upper class as some of the other squad HQ buildings, but at this point he really didn't care. _I have to get this stain off my cape! _he worried silently. He rapped hastily on the huge wooden doors and fidgeted waiting for someone to answer. When the door opened to reveal a very drunken Kiyone, Uryuu (forgetting his basic manners) stormed into the building leaving Kiyone downright confused. As Uryuu's eyes locked on to Rukia he ran towards her and yanked her out of her conversation with Capt. Ukitake.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Uryuu called behind him to the Captain as he pulled Rukia into the hallway.

"Um…Uryuu, what's this about?" Rukia interrogated, cocking one eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"There's a stain on my cape!" Uryuu screamed in Rukia's face. "Do you have a Bleach Pen by any chance?" he continued.

"No…with my black shihokshou standard clothing for all Soul Reapers, I have no need for any Bleach." She explained calmly.

"Damn!" Uryuu cursed under his breath as he ran once again out the door.

Once back in the main part of the Seireitei he began begging random Soul Reapers for a Bleach Pen, including Kenpachi Zaraki whom he had to outrun in order to avoid being chopped to pieces and chewed on by his miniscule pink-haired lieutenant. He also bumped into Sajin Komamura who, without his mask on, nearly scared Uryuu to bits, never having seen the Captains outward appearance of a giant wolf.

"Ugh! Too tired to run anymore…maybe I should just give up." Uryuu muttered, exasperated. Just as it seemed all hope was lost for poor Uryuu, as he adjusted his glasses, he saw…Ichigo! _Surely __**he **__would have the Bleach Pen I need! _ Uryuu thought as he ran towards Ichigo.

"Oh, hey Uryuu." Ichigo greeted calmly, raising his hand up in a half wave gesture.

"Oh thank goodness Ichigo. Please, do you have a Bleach Pen?!" Uryuu questioned. He looked expectantly at Ichigo _Please let him have the pen! _

"Huh? Yeah of corse, lemme just find it." Ichigo answered, looking through the many folds and pockets of his shihokshou.

"Here ya go." Ichigo stated as he held out a small sliver pen, that was shaped like Senbon Zakura and had a small, stoic looking figure of Byakuya Kuchiki. Uryuu sighed.

"Not That type of Bleach Pen damnit!! Aww the hell with it!" Uryuu groaned. As Uryuu slumped away with his head down, Ichigo gave a confused look to his Byakuya pen and shrugged while putting the pen back into his shihokshou.

**Disclaimers: **I Do not own Bleach or any of the characters, I also do not own the company that makes the lil bleach figure pens and I do not own the company that makes the bleach (cleaning agent) pens.

**A/N: **Incase nobody gets the jokes here:

A Bleach Pen is also something like what Ichigo had, that you can get outta gachapons in Japan. Ichigo thought Uryuu meant a Bleach Pen as in a pen modeled after their anime, Bleach.

Uryuu is very obsessed over his capes, if anyone remembers, in the Rescue Rukia arc. He brought multiple capes to the Soul Society with him, and changed the first one when it got too dirty when they entered the Soul Society.

**Story By: **Cheyenne G.

(PokemonCG)

(Sasukefanx12)


End file.
